Amour, Ourson et bulles de bain
by friv0lity
Summary: Relation hameron établie. Petite fenetre sur la vie d'House et cameron. Daddy!house fic


**Titre:** _Amour, ourson et bulle de bains_

**Chapter:** **One-shot**

**Auteur:** Swoochi -- izza

**Genre:** Romance – daddy! House fic

**Pairing:** Hameron

**Betas:**Que par moi, désolée.**Spoilers:** Aucun…**Disclaimer:**Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que m'amuser.**Résumé**: Relation établie entre Cameron et House. Petite fenêtre sur leur vie. **Avertissement**: Général**Note:** Ceci est ma première fic en français; soyez indulgent ;)

Les rues de Princeton étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse couche blanche, qui scintillait sous le couché du soleil. La tempête de neige qui avait eu lieu la veille avait rendu les routes glissantes, ralentissant ainsi la circulation.

House jeta un regard furtif dans le rétroviseur, et un sourire éclairci son visage normalement sombre. Il porta ensuite son attention sur Cameron, qui était assise sur le siège passager. Son regard était fixe, et elle semblait être perdue dans ses pensées.

- Il semble que Julia ait eu une grosse journée, dit-il doucement en parlant du bébé qui était endormit sur le siège arrière.

Allison se retourna pour pouvoir apercevoir sa petite fille âgée de deux ans et demi, assoupit dans son siège d'auto. Sa tête ballotait légèrement au rythme de la voiture, et une petite coulée de bave faisait son chemin sur sa joue, pour ensuite finir sa course sur la tête de son ours en peluche. Pour toute réponse, Allison hocha légèrement la tête et sourit faiblement avant de s'accoter à nouveau contre l'appui-tête. House lui lança un bref regard avant de reporter son attention sur la route.Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Cameron, voulant ce geste réconfortant.

- On dirait que Maman a eu une dure journée elle aussi. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Papa n'aura pas le droit de jouer ce soir? Demanda-t-il sur un ton enfantin.

Cameron ne pu s'empêcher de rire et lui frappa frugalement le bras. Riant, House ouvrit la radio et la voix de Rob Thomas emplit la voiture. Allison ferma les yeux et laissa la douce mélodie la bercer dans un léger sommeil.

'_Let it slide, let your troubles fall behind, let it shine, until you feel it all around you, and I don't mind if it's me you need to turn to we'll get by, it's the heart that really matters in the end…'_

- Quarante-cinq minutes! Presque une heure! Marmonna furieusement House alors qu'il arrêtait la voiture.

'_Sale neige!'_ Il détacha sa ceinture, et c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'Allison s'était endormie. Il resta un moment sans bouger, à la regarder dormir. Sa tête était reposée sur la vitre, et sa respiration formait un nuage de buée sur celle-ci. La voir endormie ainsi, paisiblement, lui fit fondre son cœur de glace. Ces derniers jours avaient été plus ou moins éprouvants. Julia avait attrapé un rhume plus tôt dans la semaine et elle avait passé deux nuits dans la chambre de ses parents; pleurant et toussant, les laissant (plus particulièrement Allison) épuisés. De plus, leur nouveau patient était un vrai casse-tête. La condition du petit garçon se détériorait à vu d'œil, et ils avaient bien peur qu'il ne sorte pas de l'hôpital vivant. Comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant, les parents de Greg avaient décidé de venir leur rendre visite au cours de la fin de semaine à venir.

Sortant de sa torpeur, House lui secoua doucement l'épaule en chuchotant son nom.

- Allie, Allie chérie, réveille toi. Nous sommes _enfin_ arrivés.

Allison se réveilla brusquement et regarda autour d'elle, confuse.

- Nous sommes à la maison, répéta-t-il.

House s'approcha lentement, et l'embrassa tendrement en murmurant 'Je t'aime' contre ses lèvres. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Cameron lui dit à contrecœur:

- Tu prends Julia, et moi je monte les paquets.

- Ça me va, répondit-il en ouvrant la portière pour sortir, laissant entrer une bourrasque d'air froid dans la voiture.

Il ouvrit la porte arrière, et il se pencha à l'intérieur pour détacher les petites bretelles qui gardaient son ange sain et sauf. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras; sa tête accotée contre son épaule. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'intérieur de la maison, Cameron avait déjà retiré son manteau, les sacs qu'elle avait entrés étaient éparpillés à ses pieds. Elle plaçait ses bottes sur le rack à chaussures lorsqu'elle sentit une cane lui darder les côtes. Relevant la tête, elle vit House chuchoter 'Est-ce qu'elle dort encore?', et il se tourna légèrement pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir le visage de Julia.

- Oui. Va la coucher dans notre lit, lui dit-elle à voix basse.

xOx

Ils ne la laisseraient pas dormir trop longtemps, sinon il serait impossible de la mettre au lit plus tard dans la soirée. Ils rangeraient la maison, décideraient se qu'il serait au menu pour ce souper et ensuite, un des deux lui donnerait son bain pendant que l'autre cuisinerait. C'était ainsi tous les soirs, sauf si l'un d'entre eux devait rester à l'hôpital plus tard, et ils aimaient ça ainsi; c'était leur propre petite routine.

xOx

Doucement, House déposa Julia sur son lit. Il dénoua son chapeau et détacha son petit manteau rose délicatement. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir à cause du froid et du long trajet. Le fait d'avoir porter sa fille jusque dans la maison n'avait pas aidé non plus. Il boita jusqu'à la commode et ouvrit le premier tiroir; celui dans lequel il gardait maintenant ses _Vicodins_. Depuis la naissance de Julia, il avait extrêmement réduit sa consommation. Il ne prenait qu'une seule pilule, et ce, trois fois par jour. Une en se réveillant, une autre en rentrant de l'hôpital et la dernière avant d'aller au lit.

Retournant près du lit où sa petite fille était endormie, il déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit.

xOx

House trouva Allison assise à la table de cuisine. Elle massait ses temples frénétiquement, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il fut placé derrière elle, il accota sa cane sur le bord le la table et entoura sa petite taille de ses bras musclés.

- Tu as l'air fatigué,lui dit-il visiblement inquiet.

- Ce n'est rien. Longue journée c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas prendre un bain avec Julia pendant que je fais à manger. Macaroni au fromage? offrit-il.

Elle lui sourit.

- C'est parfait. Julia adore! N'en fait pas trop par contre, je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

House releva un sourcil étonné, mais il ne dit rien.

- Je vais réveiller Jules,lui dit-elle en se levant. House acquiesça et il la regarda disparaître dans le corridor. _'Comment peut-elle ne pas avoir faim? Elle n'a presque rien avalé aujourd'hui… Elle est plutôt pâle…Peut-être a-t-elle attrapé un virus à la clinique.'_

xOx

Allison s'étendit sur le lit près de son petit ange et caressa la petite joue ronde de Julia du bout de ses doigts.

- Jules, c'est l'heure de se réveiller Mon poussin. Papa est en train de préparer le repas…

Julia commença a remué, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Bonjour chérie, dit Cameron en souriant.

- -llo maman,ricana l'enfant.

Elle avait les cheveux bruns, bouclés et soyeux de sa mère. Outre les cheveux, l'enfant était une fusion parfaite de ses parents. Si quelqu'un osait douter de l'identité de ceux-ci, toutes les incertitudes s'évaporaient lorsqu'elle levait les yeux. L'un était d'un bleu océan et l'autre vert émeraude.

- Va chercher ton pyjamas, chérie, nous allons prendre un bain en attendant que le repas soit prêt.

- Avec des _bubulles_? demanda la petite, les yeux pétillants d'espoir.

- Bien sûr chérie, avec des bulles,confirma sa mère.

Ceci dit, Julia sauta hors du lit et atterrit sur deux petits pieds instables. Lors qu'elle recouvrit son équilibre, elle courut dans le couloir en criant:

- Papa! Papa! _Bubulles_ avec maman!

- C'est fantastique Jules! S'exclama House de la cuisine.

xOx

Allison et Jules se déshabillèrent rapidement et entrèrent dans la baignoire remplit d'eau agréablement chaude et de bain moussant. Cameron s'adossa dans le fond de la baignoire et posa sa tête sur le rebord. Elle regarda pendant un moment Julia jouer avec les _bubulles_ et son petit canard jaune. Prise de fatigue soudaine, Allison ferma les yeux et essaya de relaxer. 'Plus qu'un jour avant la fin de semaine,' pensa-t-elle. La semaine avait été dure pour tout le monde, et Cameron souhaitait qu'elle se termine au plus vite.

- Maman, joue avec moi! demanda Julia.

- _Chérie_, maman a mal à la tête, je n'ai pas vraiment le goût de jouer pour le moment. Pourquoi ne continues-tu pas de jouer avec ton canard?

- Est-ce que je peux te donner un bisou pour que ton bobo s'en aille?

Cameron ria et enlaça amoureusement sa fille. Au même moment, une tête apparue dans le cadre de porte.

- Comment vont les amours de ma vie?

Julia regarda son père et elle lui dit:

- La tête de maman a des bobos. Est-ce que nous allons manger bientôt? J'ai faim.Dit-elle très sérieusement en pointant son bedon pour accentuer son point.

House regarda d'abord Allison pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Lorsque celle-ci croisa son regard, elle hocha la tête, signifiant que tout était '_okay'_. House n'était pas tout à fait convaincu, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle devait être fatiguée tout simplement. Il reporta son attention à Julia et il lui dit avec de grands yeux:

- Alors comme ça la petite Julie veut manger?

- Oui!

- Alors dans ce cas tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, car le souper est déjà près.

Ceci dit, il referma la porte derrière lui et retourna à la cuisine, pour dresser la table.

xOx

Une heure plus tard, les trois avaient mangé - Cameron n'avait pas touché le trois quart de son assiette- et maintenant, la petite famille était assise devant la télé. Ils regardaient _Dora_ l_'exploratrice_, l'émission préférée de Julia. House était assis à l'un des extrémités dusofa, les pieds relevés sur la table de salon. Allison était étendue sur le sofa, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Greg et ses bras entourant sa taille. Julia avait le dos appuyé contre l'abdomen de sa mère, ses petits pieds ballotant dans le vide. Elle chantait avec Dora et ses amis. La manière donc ils étaient tous entassés ainsi, les uns contre les autres, reflétait l'amour pur. Ils étaient une famille heureuse, et en étaient fiers. Le chemin qu'ils avaient parcourus pour arrivé où ils en étaient, ne s'était pas toujours franchis sans obstacles.

xOx

Lorsque l'horloge annonça 8 heures, il était temps pour la petite Julia d'aller faire dodo. House remarqua qu'Allison luttait contre le sommeil et donc,il offrit de mettre Julia au lit.

- Allie, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te coucher? Je vais m'occuper de Julie, lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

Reconnaissante, Allison souhaita bonne nuit à Julia et se dirigea tout droit sous les couvertures. _'Peut-être que Greg a raison, je dois sans doute couvir quelque chose,'_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la noirceur de leur chambre.

xOx

Plus tard dans la soirée, House alla se coucher et ne fit pas surpris de voir Allison déjà paisiblement endormie. Il se glissa sous les draps, en faisant attention pour ne pas la réveiller et se colla contre elle. Il s'endormit presque instantanément, rêvant qu'il était en pleine mer, navigant un superbe voilier sous un soleil rayonnant, Allison et Julia à ses côtés. Allison, pour sa part, faisait un horrible cauchemar dans lequel un homme vêtu de noir tentait de kidnapper Julia, et Gregory n'était nulle part pour l'aider.

Allison gémit dans son sommeil, et House se réveilla, alarmé par ses pleurs. Elle se redressa brusquement dans son lit, haletante et couverte d'une mince pellicule de sueur.

- Allie, est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il la voix enroué par le sommeil.

Sans crier gare, elle sauta hors du lit et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, envahit par une vague de nausée. Elle se rendit juste à temps pour vomir dans la toilette. House qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, l'entendit régurgiter et se dirigea rapidement dans la salle de bain.

- Je crois bien que tu ais attrapé le virus de Julia, lui dit-il avec amusement.

Il s'empara d'une débarbouillette qui trainait sur le dessus de la sécheuse et alla la mouiller. Au moment où il lui tendit la lingette, elle blêmit et se pencha à nouveau au-dessus la toilette pour y vider le contenu de son estomac. House s'agenouilla tant bien que mal à ses côtés, malgré les protestations de sa jambe. Il retint ses cheveux vers l'arrière, et lui épongea le cou. Lorsqu'elle eu terminé, elle resta assise sur le plancher, hors d'haleine. Des larmes se formèrent et roulèrent doucement sur ses joues pales. House tira la chasse, et lui demanda:

- Et si on prenait un bain?

Cameron accepta volontiers, et commença à se déshabiller. Un bon bain chaud était juste ce que le couple avait besoin. La jambe de House le faisait souffrir, et la chaleur du bain allait apaisée sa douleur. Il fut le premier à entrer dans l'eau et il s'adossa contre la paroi la plus reculer de la baignoire. Tranquillement, Allison pénétra dans l'eau et se lova contre la poitrine de Greg, prenant de grande respiration pour calmer son estomac. Ils restèrent dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que celle-ci devienne tiède. En sortant du bain, House entoura Allison dans sa robe de chambre et il la conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre. Ils reprirent leur place respective dans le lit, et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre…

xOx

Le lendemain matin, Allison se réveilla surprise de voir les rayons du soleil pénétrer dans la chambre. Greg était clairement réveillé, puisqu'il n'était plus couché à ses côtes. Julia quant à elle devait sans doute être encore endormis, car Allison n'entendait aucun son. Elle lança un bref regard au réveille-matin. À sa grande surprise, les chiffres lumineux affichaient 11:03; House l'avait laissé dormir. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et c'est alors que remarqua l'ours en peluche brun de Julia, Bean, assis sur la table de nuit, un papier entre les pattes. Elle prit la note et lu:

Allie,

Ne vient pas au travail aujourd'hui; prend une journée de congé, tu le mérites bien. Repose toi et prend soin de toi.

Je t'aime, Greg

Maman,

Garde Bean avec toi, tu te sentiras mieux.

Jul-xxx-

Cameron sourit en lisant le bout de papier. House avait écrit le message de Julia pour elle, mais celle-ci avait fait les bisous elle-même. Serrant Bean contre elle, elle se rendit au salon où elle se reposa toute la journée, étendue sur le divan. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que Cameron savait qu'elle s'était trompée quelques années auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'House ne pouvait pas l'aimer. En ce moment même, elle se sentait plus qu'aimé…


End file.
